Talk:Kenny (Video Game)
Kenny may not follow you if you choose to take Ben along with you, even if he agrees to come with you beforehand. He will instead stay and work on the boat. That happens due to previous disagreements. - TwilightVulpine (talk) 11:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So does Kenny die or not in episode 5 cause this page says no and the episode page says yes. 04:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Fate I've seen two versions of what happened, one with Ben and one without, in both of them, with Ben he's trapped in an alleyway and stays behind to mercy kill Ben, if Ben is dead then Kenny jumps into a dark building Christa fell into and helps her escape trapping himself in the building with zombies closing in, either way we can assume he was killed off screen however we didn't hear screams or any kind of eating, at the very least he's "Unknown" but he's probably dead as the odds of him escaping either situation are very low, does this wiki do "Presumed Dead" statuses? Gboy4 (talk) 10:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree man, he should be put as Unknown. Gangr (talk) 20:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Except TellTale confirms his death at the end of the episode. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Link to where they confirm it as proof? Gangr (talk) 21:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) It's in the stats at the end of the episode. Did you not pay attention? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, it doesn't directly say he died, it says he was attacked/swarmed by a herd saving Ben/Christa. That could mean any number of things. I do feel it is unlikely he is still alive, but because of the TV trope 'Never Found the Body ,' one cannot be 100% sure. 22:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Anon I can't believe they chose to kill Kenny off like they did. He easily could have left the gun for Ben to kill himself like Ben had already stated he would do. His death was so meaningless. I can't get over how the Walking Dead always kills off people for seemingly no reason other than to do it. -Anonymous Similar to Clementine's talkpage... Should it be mentioned that Kenny is the "Tritagonist" of the Walking dead Video game? It's an other word for the "third protagonist". [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']]''' Say What?''' 11:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Determinant or Dead? both with Ben or without him the ending stats say: He was lost... -- 21:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Try reading the rest of the topics on this page before you say something *hint, hint* Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dead, no doubt. The only part of "Determinant" is in how he dies, but he dies either way. The same goes for Lee. There should really be a mix of determinant and dead, because we have several cases now where both applies. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 21:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think his death is determinant. He dies devoured by walkers one way or another and the player's choices doesn't change that. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. The only thing the player determines is how he dies, either by trying to mercy kill Ben or while trying to save Christa. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 21:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what if he doesn't go with you to look for Clementine though? What happens then? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) We don't exactly see him getting devoured, his status should actually be Unknown. Gangr (talk) 21:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me? You need to SEE everything to have it be true? You're seriously that kind of person? You can't just go with the 100% odds? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He is devoured both ways, everybody cried that "Andrew was devoured off screen his status is dead errr", now Kenny dies the same way and everybody is "His status should be unknown cause we never saw him getting eaten", I don't understand... D: @Shellturtleguy Everybody goes after Clementine in the end, Vernon steals the boat and the mansion gets overun. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for the explanation! :D Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually we did never see him getting killed, lee even can say that he is unsure if kenny made it or not, we also hear no screams sooo id say unknown intill telltale actually says he is for sure dead.DevynC2 (talk) 21:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) THEY CONFIRM IT IN THE STATS AT THE END OF THE EPISODE Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He gets his ass wooped by Vernon's group. Same goes for any other survivors that stayed behind. All that was confirmed that Kenny was "Lost" amongst the walkers. It's not been clearly stated that he was killed leaving it Ambiguous. Though the chances of him surviving it are very, very little. It isn't Impossbie as Tyreese & Andrew (TV Series) was placed in a very simuler situration and came out alive and fine. But that's most likely a pipe dream considering how many walkers there were and how narrow the alley was. Dead or Unknown. Not unless we get a Word of God from Telltale that Kenny is offically dead. It's best to put him as dead since the chances are very weak. Extreme0 (talk) 21:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lee said in my playthrough that he might of made it out. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 21:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so Vernon's crew kills everybody that was at the mansion? Or do they just beat them up? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) All it said was Kenny was "lost" it dosnt say he was killed so he is unknown.DevynC2 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Dead it is. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lee says that maybe Kenny made it out, just like he says that the bite isn't doing nothing to him. People, Kenny's dead, just swallow it. And no, Vernon's gang just beat them up and get off with the boat. Nobody dies in the robbery. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Vernon crew dose not kill anyone. They did come in armed though and do ambush the remaining survivors. Most likely beatup anyone left behind that they can take on. Kenny was beaten up when he is left to himself, Ben would of aswell if he was by himself. Christa and Omid are most likely the same. If all survivors are by themselfs. I think they get threatened by Vernon's armed group when they caught them by surprise. That's all I can gather right now from people who played it recently. Extreme0 (talk) 21:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Why would telltale say lost? they do this to leave it open as unknown of what happend he may of been killed (Most likely) but there is a possibilty that he could of survived no one can say for sure he is dead! So it is unknown. here is a picture of the lost kenny part ya its kkind a blurry sorry --DevynC2 (talk) 21:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dead. No way he could survive that. The game is over, and an appearance in Season 2 is very unlikely, so we can very well just put him as dead. Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Just leave his status as dead! Christ... If he suddenly shows up alive next Season for some miracle we just change his status to alive, it's not that hard. The most obvious thing to believe now it's that he's dead, as far as the logic goes, end of story, I'm out of this discussion. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 22:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You said that beautifully. Thank you so much <3 Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) This is my only problem not one of you can prove he died he may have or may have not i think he is probably dead. but there is no proof! even Lee himself says he may have survived, Telltale list's him as lost not dead. I believe his staues should be unknown because there is no proof he is dead! Telltale hasnt realsesed anything saying he is, we dont see him die, and theres no body. (plus we hear no screams of someone getting eatin alive and in my playthrought there was only one gun shot when kenny killed ben). Its more than likely he is but there is zero proof other than no one could survive that. well everyone thought tyresse wouldnt survive the gym and look what happend or that Andrew (TV) wouldnt survive but he did. just saying DevynC2 (talk) 22:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Tyreese had a weapon. Andrew was able to escape over the fence. There was no way out for Kenny. Zombies from both sides. No way he could get through. I agree with The Grim Botches. Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to see something to have it be true. Life lesson for ya lol Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He could of blaintly ramned into the zombies knocking them over. Even if he did get bit i the progress. He might of chopped it of right after the scene. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 22:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Exept that that is EXTREMELY unlikely, because chopping off a limb is VERY VERY painful, and you would lose a shitton of blood. Lee survived because they made preparations and had bandages. Kenny was not prepared, had nothing to cut the limb off with, and no bandages. So he is dead. If he somehow reappears, we change his status to Alive. It's easy. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually its possible to give kenny a gun with 6 bullets, just saying. Anyways all im trying to say is no matter what u think there is no proof. You say "No way he could get through" thats an opionon it is possible he survived maybe a very slim chance that he got away, but sense there's no evidence to back up that he died, then why list him as dead? id understand if we heard screams. if we saw him die. if lee didnt say maybe kenny survived. if teltale didnt say he was lost. then id agree more with you but he should be unknown. --DevynC2 (talk) 22:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) What does it matter if Lee said he might be alive? That's you choosing your character's next words, nothing more. We don't need to see somebody die to know they're dead. "Lost" can mean dead, and I'd bet money that they said that to not seem so dark about the already-dark episode. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Also go check this out http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeverFoundTheBody